ucrfandomcom-20200215-history
Son Ryo-Gan
Son Ryo-Gan is the first and current President of the United Chinese Republic. The founder of the Chinese independence movement in The Sakhalinsk Empire, he declared independence from them, sparking the Chinese War for Independence. He is also the founder of the New Kuomintang. Early Life Education Son was born on September 16, 1995, in Taipei, then in the former Republic of China. He studied well and got a fully paid scholarship for Taiwan Tech University (National Taiwan University of Science of Technology) in 2013. He graduated with a Doctorate in Social Sciences in 2019, and began practicing political science shortly afterwards. Early Political Activism Upon the takeover of Taiwan by Auphelia in 2020, Son was a prominent member of what was known as the Anti-Ship Coalition, a group of people against the Auphelian regime. He took place in both 2020 Taiwan Protests and the 2021 Taiwan Protests, and even lobbied for foreign powers such as The Sakhalinsk Empire and Roswaesia to intervene. Instead, in January of 2022, the First Great Eastern War occurred and the island was devastated from Imperial Isaacan bombings, and massive anti-war movements sprung up, with Son being a member of one of them. When the war ended in December, a massive "re-greening" project was set up in the island by the Auphelian government to restore the natural habitat, which the Anti-Ship Coalition initially supported the project, until plans were discovered in which numerous villages were to be restored into wildlife. Son then led himself the 2023 Taiwan Protests. In the Handover of Taiwan to the Sakhalinsk Empire, the re-greening projects were cancelled, and instead regular industrialisation and economic growth policies were put into place. This led to a break in Son's political activism, and he was not politically active until many years later. Pro-Independence Movements With the Sakhalinsk Empire gaining much of southern China with the Treaty of Los Angeles in mid-2026, Son Ryo-Gan began building up a pro-Chinese, pro-independence movement to counter any attempt of Russianization of the area. Inspired by nationalist movements of the past, he named his new movement the New Kuomintang, which gained over 500,000 members by the end of 2026. Numerous rallies were held across Sakhalinsk China, such as in Guangzhou, Fuzhou, and Quanzhou, as well as Taipei of course, but not Hong Kong due to its increased autonomy from the rest of China. With the advent of the 2027 Falangist Takeover, the New Kuomintang garnered even more members, reaching more than 5,000,000 by the end of 2027, yet the government had still not noticed anything. The group finally decided in mid-2028 that it was time to break free. Presidency of the UCR (2029 - present) Policies Social Issues In social issues, President Son Ryo-Gan has publicly expressed that he is conservative, though he later added that he is also progressive in some issues. On 4 June 2029, in the aftermath of the disastrous Battle of the Three Rivers in the South Caleblanian Civil War, President Son responded to anti-war protesters with "We have heard your voices, and we will do something to solve this problem." He then ordered naval operations to be stopped and planned an extraction of all non-essential military operations, though the war would still continue, Economic Issues President Son has also stated that he is a socialist economically, and he has many policies to show this. His first major policy was during the First 2029 monetary crisis - with the plummeting of the value of the yuan, Son officially declared the direct government takeover of the Chinese Central Bank and began implementing emergency measures to control the inflation, such as by implementing heavy reserve requirements on the numerous banks across the country. He also nationalised a few private brands just after the crisis to further have reign over the economy. On 30 March 2029, in the aftermath of the 2029 UCR Meningococcal Disease Epidemic, President Son announced the nationalisation of all major pharmaceutical companies in the country, though he said it will be delayed until after the elections. On 7 June 2029, with the Second 2029 monetary crisis rising up, Son announced the creating of the CYN 5000 and CYN 10000 notes to compensate for the rising prices, but he did admit it was a "band-aid solution to a hemorrhage on our economy and people". International Issues Son Ryo-Gan has been very firm in his nationalist stance, yet he is willing to help other nations in preserving democracy, and has even taken some extreme measures.